


Blushing and Giddy

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo makes a mess all over Heero. No, not that kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing and Giddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.
> 
> Written for a friend who asked for "a bit of WAFFy 1+2 with lots of sap, a blushing Heero and a giddy Duo ".

Duo grinned as he poured milk into a measuring cup. Dancing to an unannounced beat, he poured the milk into a saucepan on low heat, adding the proper amount of cocoa powder and granulated sugar. Here it was, midnight and forty-four minutes, and he was making hot cocoa. No one else was up, an Angelina Jolie marathon was running on one of the illegally received cable stations, the stars were shining brightly over the Earth, and an electric blanket was warming for him in the living room. Things didn't get much better.

Wrinkling his nose at the pot on the stove, Duo turned up the temperature a bit. He didn't want the blanket to be too warm before he got to it. Still moving his body to the beat in his head, he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him until it was too late. A hand was on his shoulder, and before he could turn to see who it was, his reflexes had him picking up the pot and slamming over the person's head. Whoever it was crumpled to the ground with a loudly announced, "Ow!"

Still holding the pot, dripping with the remainder of the cocoa mixture, Duo hesitantly looked down at his attacker. Heero. He dropped the pot to the floor. "Hi, Heero. What are you doing up so late?"

Lightly touching his forehead where a burn mark was visable from where the pan had been heated up, Heero frowned. "Obviously getting beat up with a pot." He shook his head and eased himself into a standing position, gingerly rubbing at the cocoa that streaked his arms. "Actually, I just woke up. I was going to come down and get a cup of coffee and start planning out the move to the next safehouse. I didn't want to startle you, but it seems that plan backfired."

Duo finally let himself take in the sight before him. Heero was standing there covered in milk and cocoa, his shirt liberally dotted and streaked with both. He had a small bump forming on his forehead, the small burn, and a slight blush stained his cheeks. First, Duo smiled, then he began to laugh, his eyes watering at the effort, his abdomen crunching at his amused tears. "Heero... perhaps you should go change."

Heero looked down, plucking at the dirtied tank top. "Damn it. I was going to do laundry this morning. I don't have anything else that's clean."

Signing, Duo began to lift a hand, but stopped and sniffed the air. Turning, he shut off the stove burner, then picked up the pot from the floor and placed it in the sink. "Man, you just got up and I haven't even gone to bed yet. But, you need clothes because you don't want everyone looking at you any weirder than you already get. Come on." He began to walk toward the stairs.

Staying firmly in his spot on the linoleum, Heero grunted slightly. "Come *where*? Why?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "My, just full of questions. My room, ya dummy. I'm gonna lend you some clothes. I'm sure I have something you'd wear even if it is just jeans and a t-shirt." He began to walk up the steps again, and Heero grudgingly followed.

When they reached Duo's room, he carefully jimmied the handle back and forth, then pushed it slightly, the door opening without a sound. Motioning Heero inside, Duo followed, shutting the door behind him with his foor, the door squeaking. Heero glanced at the hinges. "How did you...?"

Duo grinned. "Let's call it magic and the gift of stealth. Now, is there any chance I can get you in leather pants?"

Heero brushed a pile of novels, Harry Potter, he noted absently, away from a spot on the bed and sat down. "Why do you want me in leather pants?"

Shrugging, Duo began leafing through the antique armoire that was in the room in place of a closet. "Because no one would ever believe you'd willingly wear them."

"I've worn them before. They're comfortable except when it's hot, but spandex, um, breathes better." Heero absently traced the stiching in Duo's comforter.

Duo grinned. "I know all about it. But, leather makes your ass look nice."

Heero looked up. "It does?"

Duo grinned a bit more. "Yeah, it does."

Blushing slightly, Heero twisted on the bed slightly to face Duo. "Do you want me to wear leather pants?"

Folding a pair of jeans for a moment, Duo paused before answering. "I suppose it would be nice. I mean, I have to appreciate beautiful things. But, I don't need you in leather pants to appreciate you. Out of them is a different story." He placed the folded jeans next to Heero. "I think you know I like you."

Heero gently grasped the jeans, his fingers rubbing against the faded denim. "Do you know that I like you, too?"

Duo let out a sparkling laugh. "I didn't, but thanks. It's nice to know."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

The jeans were placed on the bed again. "Got a shirt for me, too?"

Duo nodded and stood again, grabbing a pale yellow t-shirt out of an open drawer on the armoire. "Here you go. A shirt, just for you."

Heero was about to pull his tank top off, but opened the t-shirt from it's fold, grinning at the design. A simply worded message, 'I'll kill you.' He brought the shirt to his nose and inhaled the soft scent of the fabric softener that laced the shirt. "Thanks. This'll save me the trouble of actually saying it."

The novels on the bed were suddenly on the floor and Duo was sitting next to Heero, legs pulled up underneath him. "If I kissed you right now, what would you do?"

Shrugging, Heero pulled off his tank top. "I'd probably kiss you back." Before he'd pulled his arms back down, soft, if slightly chapped, lips were on his own, firm pressure backing the embrace. He returned the kiss, not giving much thought to it. A kiss wasn't life or death, but it was warm lips touching warm lips. He'd enjoy it for what it was.

Duo pulled away, a bit light-headed. "You make me giddy, y'know."

Heero glanced down at the shirt clasped in his hand, placing it to his side. "You make me blush."

"We're just blushing and giddy, then, aren't we?"

Quickly pulling on the yellow t-shirt, Heero asked, "Can't we just be Heero and Duo?"

Duo leaned forward, arms slightly outstretched. He placed his arms around Heero's neck, pulling him into a soft hug, Heero's arms eventually taking the hint and encircling Duo's waist. "We can be whatever we want to."

Heero placed a soft kiss to Duo's shoulder. "Will you be mine? At least... for now."

Duo grinned. "Of course." He pulled away gently, meeting Heero's eyes in a heartfelt gaze. "Perhaps I should have hit you over the head a while ago."

At the reminder, Heero absently rubbed at his head. "I think I get enough head trauma with you around as it is."

"Perhaps, perhaps. Say, any chance I can get you to watch a movie marathon with me?"

Heero bit his lip in a manner that Duo decided was definitely cute. "Will you let me make the cocoa if you decide you want some?"

Chuckling lightly, Duo nodded. "Why, certainly. But, first, get out of the rest of the cocoa. I'll be downstairs in the living room." Placing a gentle kiss on Heero's forehead, Duo smirked and walked out of the room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Blushing again, and berating himself for doing so, Heero finished changing and folded his clothes, leaving them on the bed so he'd have an excuse to come back in Duo's room later. As he opened the door, it squeaked loudly. Shaking his head, Heero began to short trip downstairs mumbling, "How does he do it?"


End file.
